


unfold

by gashinas



Series: play with me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of the word 'slut' lol, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Stablished Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/pseuds/gashinas
Summary: “I’ve always wanted to wear garters and stockings,” Yukhei admits, feeling the tips of his ears get warm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a two-part fic. some of the tags refer to the second part, so don't get too disappointed if you don't see what you came for in the first part (i might add other tags when i post the second part).
> 
> if you don't like to read about Big Boys being submissive bottoms this isn't the place for you, you've been warned.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The first time Yukhei tries lingerie on it’s because of a lost bet.

 

Jungwoo wasn’t even supposed to see him wearing the bright pink thong, but his boyfriend just _had_ to walk in on him, right when Yukhei was taking a picture with his phone to send it to Johnny as proof. Yukhei should’ve known the office’s bathroom wasn’t the safest place to pull his pants down to take a picture of his ass, but it had the best lighting and it seemed like a good idea when he first thought about it.

 

Not so much when Jungwoo bursts  through the door (that, of course, Yukhei forgot to lock because he’s an airhead), walking in on Yukhei standing with his pants pulled down to his knees and his ass on full display, the flimsy piece of lingerie barely covering anything. Yukhei flushes a bright red, almost dropping his phone to the ground as he bites back a yelp. He pulls his pants back up and starts mumbling nonsense, unable to even meet Jungwoo’s stare.

 

Because, _oh_ , Jungwoo is definitely staring. Even if Yukhei isn’t looking as he fumbles with the zipper of his pants, he can _feel_ Jungwoo’s eyes on him. And it’s making Yukhei’s skin burn. He’s pretty sure he looks like he’s just been lying on the sun for five hours straight with how red he must look right now.

 

“I-I’m leaving,” Jungwoo says hurriedly and Yukhei nods dumbly, staring at his shoes. When he hears the door shut that’s when he looks up, cursing under his breath. It takes him a few minutes to gather enough courage to leave the bathroom and when he does he doesn’t meet Jungwoo’s eyes for the rest of the day, until it’s time to leave.

 

“It was a stupid bet I made with Johnny. I lost,” Yukhei blurts out once they’re in Jungwoo’s car, heading to Jungwoo’s apartment where they usually spend their weekends binge-watching tv shows and eating junk food.

 

Jungwoo takes his eyes off the road for a brief moment and Yukhei stares in awe at the smirk that forms in his boyfriend’s lips and lingers even as Jungwoo goes back to watching the road.

 

“Why are you smirking? I’m so embarrassed I could _die_ ,” Yukhei groans, sliding down the car seat, wanting to disappear.

 

Jungwoo bites his lower lip, eyes wandering curiously to Yukhei’s lap. They’ve stopped at a traffic light so Jungwoo’s eyes linger with interest, this time. Yukhei’s pulse speeds up before Jungwoo is asking, “Are you still wearing it?”

 

“Yes?” unsure and a little nervous, Yukhei’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he wiggles a little in his seat, feeling the string of the thong between his asscheeks. What once was uncomfortable, suddenly makes a jolt of pleasure shoot up Yukhei’s spine. He doesn’t know if it’s really the piece of lingerie or the way Jungwoo was looking at him, but Yukhei settles for a combination of both.

 

“Are you keeping it?” Jungwoo asks, eyes back on the road as the light turns green.

 

“I don’t know. Do you want me to keep it?” Yukhei surprises himself at his own boldness.

 

He would never, in a million years, imagine himself in the position he’s currently in. Not with Jungwoo of all people. They’ve always openly discussed their kinks and have a healthy sexual life, but Yukhei’s always considered himself more on the vanilla side, letting Jungwoo take charge whenever either of them is feeling more adventurous.

 

“I don’t like the color, but I think it looks good on you,” Jungwoo answers, ever so candid.

 

Yukhei’s pulse picks up again (not that it ever really slowed down), and he perks up at the words, straightening his back and turning to look at Jungwoo with wide eyes. “You do?”

 

Jungwoo chuckles, nodding before placing a hand on Yukhei’s thigh, squeezing it. “Wanna go shopping tomorrow?” Even if Jungwoo isn’t looking at him, Yukhei can see the mischievous glint in his eye, the suggestion in his tone and a ‘hell yes’ is leaving his mouth before he can even register. Yukhei feels a rush of excitement, thoughts going wild the rest of the drive home.

 

### ☀

  


Their trip to the mall is quick since they have a clear goal. Yukhei doesn’t think he ever felt more embarrassed but also more exhilarated in his life. As he and Jungwoo walk around the lingerie section of the department store trying to find something that pleases them both, Yukhei keeps thinking how lucky he is to have a boyfriend like Jungwoo, who indulges him like this.

 

The night before, Yukhei had to promise Jungwoo he would never again make bets with Johnny that involved taking pictures of his ass. Jungwoo was never the possessive, jealous type but Yukhei understood why Jungwoo was upset: Yukhei often gets carried away when he’s with his friends, but Jungwoo is a grounding presence in Yukhei’s life and they balance each other out.

 

They work so well together, Yukhei’s reached a point where he can’t see himself with anyone other than Jungwoo. Specially when he finds himself in situations like this, where he feels he can trust Jungwoo completely with his inner, most intimate desires.

 

“I’ve always wanted to wear garters and stockings,” Yukhei admits, feeling the tips of his ears get warm.

 

Jungwoo stops looking at a set of matching black lace panties and stockings and turns to Yukhei, smiling. “Yeah? Baby, why didn’t you tell me this before?”

 

“Dunno,” Yukhei shrugs and frowns to himself. “Guess I couldn’t find the right time to tell you.”

 

“Does Johnny know that?” Jungwoo asks, no hint of anything but curiosity in his tone. Yukhei is _so_ thankful that he got to explain to Jungwoo he wasn’t sending nudes to his best friend for any other reason other than he makes bad decisions when he’s drunk and partying with his old college friends.

 

“No, of course not. No one knows. It’s something I’ve always been a bit embarrassed about? A big guy like me wearing lace lingerie? Most people would find it ridiculous.”

 

“ _Baby,_ ” Jungwoo starts, taking a step forward toward Yukhei and taking his hand. He looks up at Yukhei, expression soft and open. “There’s literally nothing to be embarrassed about. Fuck, you looked amazing wearing that pink thong. I had to hold myself back yesterday not to lock you in that bathroom and fuck you right there.”

 

Yukhei grins, not surprised at all at Jungwoo’s answer, considering he  _did_ fuck Yukhei last night, after ripping the thong off and eating Yukhei out until he was begging Jungwoo to enter him. The thing had been ruined, but it was for a good cause.

 

“You really liked seeing me in it, huh?” Yukhei teases, twining his fingers with Jungwoo’s. He earns a playful shove from his boyfriend in return.

 

“I did, you know I did. Your ass looked so good in it. We need to get you something that’ll make it look even better.”

 

They go back to perusing the various pieces, dismissing some of the clerks who come to them, eager to help. Yukhei wants to try something in pastel colors and Jungwoo wants a darker color, so they buy one baby blue pair of panties with an intricate lace design on both sides  and a matching pair of stockings and garters. They also buy a pair of black, lace trimmed pants which are open in the back, a garter belt to match, and black stockings that reach up to mid-thigh.

 

The cashier eyes them curiously as she carefully wraps their purchases in silk wrapping and puts each set in a different bag. Yukhei fights off giggles the entire time, but Jungwoo looks impassively and a little defiantly at the woman, who is smart enough not to say anything.

 

“I want you to wear the black set tonight,” Jungwoo says as they walk out of the store hand in hand, each holding a bag.

 

“Tonight? At the office party?”

 

“Unless you don’t want to.”

 

“I want to,” Yukhei says firmly. Jungwoo smiles at him, squeezing his hand and they start for the car parked across the street.

 

### ☀

 

Yukhei made sure to change alone in the bathroom so Jungwoo wouldn’t see him. He wanted it to be a surprise. When he’d looked in the mirror he’d felt so hot and _pretty_ he kept staring at his reflection for a good five minutes before Jungwoo’s voice called him from outside, telling him they were going to be late. Now, they’re at the office party and Yukhei can’t keep his mind of what’s going to happen later when he and Jungwoo are finally back home. The previous night had been amazing, but he’d still been hesitant, unsure of what Jungwoo really thought of this newfound fetish of his.

 

Well, it wasn’t new for Yukhei, but it’s definitely new for their relationship, and in a way, also for Yukhei, since he’s never allowed himself to act upon it before. The fact that he and Jungwoo are doing it together means so much to Yukhei.

 

Scooping Jungwoo up in his arms at a rare moment of privacy while their friends are chatting with other people, Yukhei kisses Jungwoo full on the lips, smiling widely once they part.

 

“What was that for?” Jungwoo asks, chuckling as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Hm, I don’t know. You look particularly kissable tonight,” Yukhei shrugs and Jungwoo laughs, reaching to place a hand on Yukhei’s nape and bring him down for another kiss. They’re still kissing when Johnny comes up to them holding two glasses of wine.

 

“Aww, young love,” he coos.

 

Yukhei flips his friend off, still kissing Jungwoo. When they break their kiss, Jungwoo’s lips are red and a little swollen and Yukhei has to resist the urge to drag Jungwoo out of there, into the car and drive home so they can finally make out in peace.

 

“Hey, Seo,” Jungwoo greets Johnny, accepting the glass of wine Johnny offers him.

 

“I still can’t believe Yukhei scored the cutest tech guy in the office,” Johnny says, openly  ogling Jungwoo. Yukhei would’ve been offended if he didn’t know Johnny didn’t mean any harm by it.

 

“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Yukhei wraps a hand around Jungwoo, pulling him closer. Jungwoo relaxes against his side and Yukhei feels warmth settle in his chest.

 

“And I’m known for having really bad taste in men,” Jungwoo quips and Yukhei, by his side, gasps in outrage.

 

“Well, I’m here if you ever decide to dump him.” Johnny snickers and Yukhei makes another rude gesture at his friend, before Johny’s excusing himself to go talk to some guy Yukhei’s known from around the office.

 

“Bad taste, huh?” Yukhei asks, raising an eyebrow at Jungwoo.

 

“I was just joking, baby,” Jungwoo’s hand slides down Yukhei’s side to cup his asscheek and Yukhei jumps slghty at the sudden touch. “I have _amazing_ taste.”

 

“Let’s get out of here, please.” Yukhei’s never had any qualms about begging, especially when he’s turned on, and he is really turned on right now; has been all night.

 

“Eager, are we?” Jungwoo says, amused, then takes a sip of his wine; looking around the room with searching eyes.

 

“This party’s boring and I want you to fuck me hard already,” Yukhei whispers next to Jungwoo’s ear. Yukhei can tell the exact moment when the air between them shifts, even before Jungwoo turns to him, eyes dark. All it takes is one look, and Yukhei is already moving through the small crowd of people, Jungwoo on his tail. They wave their goodbyes to a few acquaintances on their way out, and then, they’re finally on their way home.

 

In the car, Yukhei tries really hard not to let his mind wander too much to what they’re going to do once they’re home, hence he gets a boner in the car. The garters are digging into his flesh enough to be a constant, physical reminder, though, so by the time they’re out of the car and making their way to the elevator, Yukhei already has a semi.

 

Once in the elevator, they keep their distance, standing on opposite sides of the small cubicle; Jungwoo with his back against the wall, eyes roaming Yukhei’s body hungrily. Yukhei has to keep himself from stripping right there in the elevator and baring himself for Jungwoo.

 

When the elevator finally stops at Jungwoo’s floor and the door slides open, they all but run out, and even before Jungwoo locks the door behind him, Yukhei’s already shedding his clothes, throwing them to floor as he walks to the bedroom.

 

“Fuck.” Jungwoo’s voice carries from the living room and Yukhei smirks to himself. He wriggles out of his pants, tossing them to the side right before Jungwoo emerges in the room, his blazer gone and shirt already unbuttoned.

 

Yukhei holds his breath as he stands there, naked except for the black lace panties, the garter belt and the thin stockings; teeth worrying his bottom lip as he waits for Jungwoo to say anything. Jungwoo’s gaze is fixed on Yukhei, lips slightly parted. There’s a sharp intake of breath and Jungwoo curses again, voice coming out hoarser than Yukhei’s ever heard. It makes Yukhei shiver.

 

“So?” Yukhei asks shyly after a few seconds. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, cocking his hips to the side.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Jungwoo’s apparently lost his ability to do anything but curse. It amuses Yukhei, pride blooming in his chest at having this kind of effect on his boyfriend. “Turn around,” Jungwoo orders, voice soft but tone commanding.

 

Yukhei does as he’s told, slowly turning around so his back is to Jungwoo. He wiggles his ass teasingly, and isn’t surprised when he feels Jungwoo come closer. Anticipation fills him, his skin prickling at the promise of Jungwoo’s touch.

 

“You look so beautiful, I wish you could see yourself, _baby boy_.” The unexpected nickname has fire shooting through Yukhei’s veins. His cock twitches where it’s trapped in his underwear and Yukhei wants to be touched so badly he almost whimpers loudly.

 

“Do you really like it?” Yukhei asks, seeking praise. He loves to be called beautiful by Jungwoo, it makes him dizzy in a very good way.

 

“I love it,” Jungwoo’s low voice is much closer now. Yukhei can feel the warmth of Jungwoo’s body on his back but Jungwoo’s still not touching him.

 

“How do you want me, Jungwoo?” Yukhei looks over his shoulder to see Jungwoo staring at his ass and he smirks. When Jungwoo notices Yukhei’s eyes on him, he looks up, their gazes locking. Jungwoo’s hands reach for his own shirt as he starts to strip again.

 

“Bend over the chair for me,” Jungwoo commands and Yukhei promptly obeys, walking over to the armchair in one corner of the bedroom.

 

Yukhei folds a knee on the chair for support, then leans forward, forearms propped on the backrest, bending his torso until he’s in full display for Jungwoo. The backless panties leave his ass entirely bare, and Yukhei learns that he loves feeling this exposed. He sucks a thumb into his mouth, stealing a glance over his shoulder at Jungwoo, as he nibbles on the skin. Jungwoo still has his pants on as he comes closer to stand behind Yukhei.

 

“So beautiful,” Jungwoo murmurs again and then his hands are finally cupping Yukhei’s asscheeks and Yukhei moans unabashedly as Jungwoo squeezes the flesh hard enough to leave red marks. Jungwoo’s hands travel down Yukhei’s ass to his thighs, hooking fingers on the garters and snapping them against Yukhei’s flesh. Yukhei hisses, the pain arousing him even further.

 

“God, Yukhei, I can’t believe all of this is for me.” Yukhei bites back a whimper at the words. Jungwoo is playing with the sheer material of his stockings now, humming appreciatively. He caresses Yukhei’s inner thigh, raking his nails lightly up and then down again, dangerously close to Yukhei’s covered crotch.

 

“Please, Jungwoo,” Yukhei whines, pushing back against Jungwoo’s hands, wriggling his ass enticingly. He needs Jungwoo to do more than what’s he doing right now, he needs Jungwoo to fuck him.

 

“So impatient,” Jungwoo tsks, but his hands are back on Yukhei’s ass in an instant, groping and and massaging. When he spreads Yukhei apart this time, there’s hot breath ghosting over Yukhei’s hole before the warm, wet tip of Jungwoo’s tongue flickers over Yukhei’s pucker.

 

“Ahh, fuck… yes,” Yukhei breathes out, a spark of pleasure traveling to his dick, the panties becoming tighter as Yukhei’s erection grows in size.

 

Jungwoo’s tongue teases his rim a couple more times, circular motions and kittenish licks guaranteed to drive Yukhei crazy in no time. But as soon as Yukhei starts to writhe, ready to start begging again, Jungwoo’s tongue slides past the tight rim, entering Yukhei in one swift, smooth thrust. The feeling of the intruding, wet muscle inside of him has Yukhei’s legs faltering, a loud moan escaping him. Jungwoo’s hands are on his hips in no time, holding him up while his face is buried between Yukhei’s ass cheeks as he tongue-fucks Yukhei with increasing speed.

 

Yukhei grips the edges of the armchair hard, knuckles turning white, head hanging low as he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Jungwoo eating him out. It’s one of his favorite things and soon he’s so hard that the tip of his cock is poking from under the black panties. Yukhei tries to reach for his cock, but Jungwoo is faster than him, batting Yukhei’s hand away and shoving his hand roughly in Yukhei’s panties, grabbing a handful of Yukhei’s cock.

 

In lieu of help, Yukhei snatches his panties down to his thighs, getting them out of the way so Jungwoo can pump his cock freely.

 

“Shit, Jungwoo,” Yukhei croaks, breathless when Jungwoo’s thumbs the slit of his cock, smearing precum on the head of Yukhei’s cock.

 

“Wanna come for me like this, baby? With my tongue buried deep inside you?” Jungwoo says, his lips so close to Yukhei’s hole that Yukhei can feel the vibrations against his sensitive skin.

 

“Y-yes, please,” is all Yukhei manages. Then Jungwoo is squeezing his cock, hand sliding up and down Yukhei’s shaft expertly. Yukhei reaches with his free hand to cup his own balls, fondling himself as Jungwoo dives in again, his tongue swirling inside Yukhei’s asshole. Yukhei clenches around the wet muscle, feeling a familiar tightness in his balls as he nears his orgasm.

 

Jungwoo hums, a deep, resonating sound in the back of his throat, as his tongue laps Yukhei’s inner walls, and then he’s thrusting in and out of Yukhei again, fast-paced and deep, wet and hot. A few more jerks on his cock is all it takes and, soon, Yukhei’s crying out, spilling into Jungwoo’s fist as he comes.

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo. Just, _fuck_ ,” Yukhei curses, as he collapses in the chair, Jungwoo’s hands flying to hold on to his hips, protectively.

 

Jungwoo reaches for his discarded shirt, wiping his hand and Yukhei’s hip. He maneuvers a half-limp Yukhei to sit properly on the chair, before he leans down to plant a kiss on Yukhei’s lips. Yukhei is feeling so fucked out he barely registers the kiss, eyes fluttering shut as he hums contentedly, settling against the chair as he catches his breath.

 

“How was that?” Jungwoo asks and Yukhei’s eyes blink open, a dazed, blissed out look in his face. Jungwoo smiles softly.

 

“Fucking amazing,” Yukhei says, cupping Jungwoo’s face, bringing their lips together in a deep, bruising kiss that has Jungwoo moaning low against Yukhei’s lips.

 

They kiss for a while until Jungwoo drags Yukhei for a hot shower, Yukhei getting on his knees to blow Jungwoo, the lingerie crumpled on the bathroom floor, forgotten for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pure filth from beginning to end also i added more tags jsyk (check them just in case??)  
> i'm so proud of myself for finishing this before i got super busy with uni and work.
> 
> enjoy!

The panties hug Yukhei’s backside nicely, the fabric snug where it covers his bulge. The contrast of the pale blue against Yukhei’s honeyed skin keeps Jungwoo entranced as Yukhei moves around the room getting ready for work. It’s become habit now: Yukhei spending the night in Jungwoo’s place since it’s closer to work. Jungwoo’s gotten accustomed to his boyfriend’s presence by now, but he’s still not used to Yukhei’s new habit of wearing lingerie under his work clothes. It’s become quite difficult for Jungwoo to go upstairs to the media department, having to see Yukhei sitting at his desk or talking to a coworker, with the knowledge that under his boring work clothes, Yukhei was wearing pretty lace underwear, stockings and garters.

 

It’s titillating to say the least and, more than once, Jungwoo’s had to resist the urge to drag Yukhei to the restroom or to an empty storage room and fuck Yukhei right there in the office, a hand clamped over the taller man’s mouth to keep him from making too much noise, lest they get found out.

 

“One of these days I won’t be able to hold back,” Jungwoo voices his thoughts aloud, watching as Yukhei pulls his dress pants up. Jungwoo sighs at the realization that he will have to wait until later tonight to see Yukhei like that again.

 

Yukhei snickers as he puts his shirt on, licking his lips as he approaches Jungwoo who’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” The little shit. 

 

Jungwoo reaches forward to run his hands down Youkhei’s sides, smoothing down some of the shirt’s wrinkles. Yukhei gets closer until Jungwoo is face to face with Yukhei’s crotch. Jungwoo stares at Yukhei, smirking down at him. Then he reaches to unbutton Yukhei’s pants, without a word.

 

“We’re going to be late,” Yukhei says but his eyes are already glazed with want as he watches Jungwoo’s deft fingers work his zipper down.

 

“Just wanna take one last look,” Jungwoo says, biting his lower lip as he yanks Yukhei’s bottoms down. His mouth waters at the sight of Yukhei’s semi-hard cock under the taught, delicate fabric. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. And look at you, already getting hard for me. You  _ little slut _ . Bet you wish I could fuck you hard against the mattress right now, dick you down so good you’d be feeling my cock inside of you for hours.”

 

“Jungwoo,” Yukhei’s breath hitches, hands flying to Jungwoo’s hair, nails raking across Jungwoo’s scalp. Jungwoo shivers at the touch, closing his eyes.

 

“Gonna drop you at work, then I’m going shopping,” Jungwoo says. It’s his day off and he’s just had a brilliant idea.

 

“Shopping? For what?” Yukhei asks, his hands still playing with Jungwoo’s soft caramel-colored hair.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Jungwoo answers, smiling up at Jungwoo before he leans forward to place a kiss on the tip of Yukhei’s cock over the panties. Yukhei’s cock twitches at the attention and his hips stutter slightly as he curses under his breath. “Have a good day at work, darling,” Jungwoo tells Yukhei, pulling his boyfriend’s pants up.

 

Yukhei groans, tucking himself in properly and buttoning himself up as Jungwoo stands up, lips curled up into a smirk.

 

### ☀

 

Jungwoo gets home from his little shopping trip when it’s already late afternoon. Doyoung had asked him out for lunch and they’d lost track of time while catching up. Thankfully, there’s still plenty of time left for Jungwoo to take a shower before he has to go and pick up Yukhei from work. Jungwoo takes the shopping bags to his closet, all except for one, which he leaves on the bed. It’s pink with a pretty gold bow tying it closed. Jungwoo secretly hopes the contents would please Yukhei.

 

At a quarter to six, Jungwoo leaves to pick Yukhei up from work. He texts his boyfriend from the car, not too keen on going up to the office on his day off. Yukhei texts him two minutes later that he will be down in five.

 

Five minutes later,  Yukhei’s walking in the direction of the car with a big goofy smile on that show all of his perfect teeth. 

 

“Hi, babe. How was your day?” Yukhei greets, getting into the car, then giving Jungwoo a peck on the lips.

 

“Nice. Doyoung and I had lunch, then I chilled at home for a bit,” Jungwoo answers, starting the car.

 

Yukhei hums in reply, fastening his seatbelt. 

 

“How was yours?” Jungwoo asks. 

 

“Pretty boring. Missed you.” Yukhei places a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh, squeezing it.

 

“Aw, so sweet,” Jungwoo coos and Yukhei rolls his eyes. Jungwoo places a hand on top of Yukhei, twining their fingers.

 

“It’s true! Even knowing we’re in the same building makes my days more bearable. I’m a huge sap, I know.” In his peripheral vision, Jungwoo can see Yukhei’s pout and he wishes he could kiss it away.

 

“You’re not. You’re just completely whipped,” Jungwoo snickers and Yukhei pinches his thigh in retaliation. “Ouch! Yukhei, I’m  _ driving _ .”

 

Yukhei laughs, mumbling a half-hearted apology as he rubs the spot soothingly. Jungwoo retreats his hand back to the wheel and almost regrets it as Yukhei’s starts to drag his fingers up Jungwoo’s thigh, until it’s dangerously near his crotch. Jungwoo’s eyes narrow, stomach tightening as Yukhei’s fingers skim down his inner thigh and back up; but Jungwoo doesn’t show any reaction, eyes trained on the road.

 

“Too bad you’re  _ driving _ , ‘cause I  _ really _ wanted to play,” Yukhei’s voice comes out low and wistful, almost as if he were talking to himself but Jungwoo knows better than that. When Yukhei wants something, he knows how to play his cards just right to get it.

 

“We’re almost home, baby. We can play there,” Jungwoo says, schooling his tone as to not reveal how bad he also wants it. He has to be the responsible one, after all. Yukhei’s fingers keep teasing.

 

“But I’m an impatient boy, you know that.” Yukhei tilts his head to the side as he slides down the car seat as far as his long legs allow, then he starts to shamelessly palm himself over his pants. “Been horny all day thinking of you. Imagining you bending me over the sink at the office and ripping my panties off, fucking me from behind.”

 

“ _ Yukhei,”  _ Jungwoo warns, well aware of what Yukhei’s trying to accomplish and not wanting to give in. Not that Jungwoo is against fucking in the car, but he’s something planned for the evening and he’s not about to get them ruined just because Yukhei can’t wait a few more minutes until they’re in a proper bed. 

 

“You’re no fun,” Yukhei pouts again, his bottom lip sticking out cutely as he gives Jungwoo a longing, needy look which Jungwoo pretends to ignore. It seems to do the trick because Yukhei’s hand is gone from Jungwoo’s lap and he stops touching himself, albeit with some reluctance and a lot of grumbling.

 

Jungwoo blows Yukhei a kiss, laughing when the younger man sticks his tongue out at him. The rest of the drive is peaceful as it can be with Jungwoo’s dick half-hard in his pants and Yukhei’s words still echoing in his mind. 

 

“Go straight upstairs,” Jungwoo announces as soon as they get home and Yukhei doesn’t need to be told twice, running up the stairs two steps at a time after he yelps excitedly. Jungwoo is still taking his coat off when he hears Yukhei’s loud gasp coming from the bedroom. 

 

Jungwoo chuckles to himself, pleased and relieved that Yukhei seems to have liked the surprise. He gives Yukhei a little time, because knowing his boyfriend, he’s probably already trying on his gift. Jungwoo’s finishing his glass of water when he hears Yukhei calling his name in a sing-song voice that makes Jungwoo roll his eyes, but also blush a little, he doesn’t know why. 

 

Jungwoo’s heart is thundering in his chest, his palms a little sweaty as goes up to the second floor. Even if he knows what to expect, it still takes Jungwoo’s breath away. 

 

Yukhei’s kneeling on the bed wearing a plaid skirt that barely covers his ass, along with striped knee-high socks, all in matching white and pink tones.The plaid skirt is high-waisted, giving the illusion that Yukhei’s waist is a little thinner than it really is and the crop top that Jungwoo picked one size smaller for a reason stretches over Yukhei’s broad chest prettily, hard nipples visible through the tight fabric. 

 

“Like what you see?” Yukhei asks, turning his back to Jungwoo and wiggling his ass as he looks over his shoulder and winks playfully.

 

“I hate you,” Jungwoo says, scoffing. “But, fuck, you look good enough to eat.”

 

Yukhei laughs heartily, his usual laugh that makes Jungwoo’s entire chest flood with warmth. Then, Yukhei’s getting on all fours and Jungwoo lets out a low grow because Yukhei’s  _ still  _ wearing the blue panties. The skirt rides up enough so that Yukhei’s ass is exposed entirely. Yukhei bites his lips, sneaking a last look over his shoulder at Jungwoo, before he reaches back and slaps his own ass, the supple flash bouncing as pink blooms across pale skin.

 

“Want you. Come here and ruin my pretty boy pussy,” Yukhei mewls, landing another slap on the same spot. This time his entire body jolts forward and he gasps.

 

Jungwoo is moving before his brain can even catch up with what he’s doing, getting on the bed, mattress dipping under his weight as he kneels behind Yukhei. He puts both hands on Yukhei’s backside, squeezing and kneading the soft, bouncy flesh as Yukhei grinds back against Jungwoo’s hand. Yukhei is already panting, head hanging between his shoulders and Jungwoo can feel himself hardening in his pants. 

 

“How bad do you want me, hm? How bad do you want me to fuck your wet pussy, baby? You’re such a little slut, I can’t believe you dressed like this just for me.” Jungwoo reaches under Yukhei’s body with one hand, catching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and twisting it, hard enough for Yukhei to whimper loudly.

 

“Just for you. Fuck, I’m so wet for you,” Yukhei pants, rolling his hips. Jungwoo then drags his nails down one of Yukhei’s ass-cheeks, leaving red streaks in its wake, before he hooks a finger under the g-string of the panties and pulls. Yukhei moans, a breathy ‘fuck’ escaping his lips, before he collapses forward, his elbows preventing him from falling face-first on the mattress.

 

“Are you really?” Jungwoo says, yanking the g-string to the side and using his other hand to spread Yukhei’s cheeks apart. At the sight of Yukhei’s winking hole, glistening with lube, Jungwoo feels his cock throbbing. 

 

Did you play with yourself before I got here, baby? Did you stretch your tight pussy while you thought of my cock inside of you?” Jungwoo asks, voice hoarse and a little shaky because he’s so fucking turned on right now, it’s taking all of his will-power not to pull his pants down and fuck Yukhei. The thought of how much Yukhei must be enjoying this right now is the only thing keeping him from doing it.

 

“N-no, I-,” Yukhei’s voice gets cut off by the tip of Jungwoo’s finger circling his rim. Jungwoo stops for a second just to give Yukhei the chance to speak, which he does after inhaling sharply, “I-in the bathroom, at w-work,” Yukhei finishes.

 

“You’re such a naughty little kitten, aren’t you?  _ Turn around _ ,” Jungwoo orders, voice sharp. 

 

He gets up from the bed, as Yukhei rolls over to lay on his back against the pillows. Yukhei stretches his legs, crossing his ankles and pulling his skirt down to cover as much of his crotch as he can. Jungwoo smirks at Yukhei’s weak attempt of looking preen and proper, walking into the closet and grabbing another pink shopping bag. When he goes back to the room, Yukhei is lying there, lower lip trapped between his teeth as he squeezes his thighs closed. He looks up at Jungwoo, anticipation and lust clear in his face.

 

“More surprises?” 

  
“Everything for my pretty baby,” Jungwoo says, handing Yukhei the bag. While Yukhei rummages through the contents, Jungwoo gets rid of his t-shirt and jeans. By the time he climbs back up on the bed, Yukhei’s discovered the bubblegum flavored lube, the brand-new cock-ring and the metal butt plug. Yukhei’s currently inspecting the latter, eyes practically sparkling as he looks at the sparkling pink crystal at the end.

 

“Do you like it?” Jungwoo asks, spreading Yukhei’s knees to fit in between them. He runs a hand down Yukhei’s torso and what’s exposed of his defined abs, feeling Yukhei’s belly dip as he sucks in a shaky breath, his whole body trembling.

“I love it. Want it in me, please,” Yukhei pleads, spreading his knees further apart invitingly.

 

Jungwoo caresses Yukhei’s torso and up and down his sides, then pulls at the waistband of Yukhei’s skirt. Yukhei yelps, then giggles, bringing the narrow tip of the plug to his lips as he fakes a coy look.

 

“What do you want more? The plug or my cock?” Jungwoo teases. 

 

“Of course your cock,” Yukhei replies, rolling his eyes. 

 

Jungwoo nods, pleased then lifts up Yukhei’s skirt to reveal the blue panties. There’s a dark spot in the middle, probably from Yukhei’s cock leaking earlier while he was on all fours. He’s not that hard, though, which makes it easier for Jungwoo to pulls his pants down and slide the cock ring all the way down to the base of Yukhei’s cock. Yukhei holds his breath while Jungwoo works on it, staying still, the plug still pressed to his lips and eyelashes fluttering.

 

Jungwoo slides Yukhei’s panties down his legs and past his ankles, before tossing them aside. Then he proceeds to kiss his way up Yukhei’s right leg, until he reaches his inner thigh, then he bites down on it hard and Yukhei cries out. Jungwoo keeps alternating between little bites and kisses until he reaches Yukhei’s balls. He licks a stripe from Yukhei’s sack to the base of his cock which has Yukhei cursing low under his breath. Jungwoo can feel the strain in his boxers grow by the second, but he’s intent on making the most out of the situation.

 

Yukhei’s hand is tangled in Jungwoo’s hair in no time as Jungwoo keeps licking the underside of Yukhei’s dick, feeling it harden under his ministrations. He grips the base, swallowing the head and giving it a good, hard suck that has Yukhei’s grip on his hair tightening.

 

“Aw, fuck, Jungwoo,” Yukhei moans, and Jungwoo lets the cockhead slip out, lifting his head to look at Yukhei who’s playing with one of his nipples, slack jawed and flushed. 

 

“Hand me the lube, baby,” Jungwoo asks and Yukhei stops playing with his nipples to grab the lube and hand it to Jungwoo. Jungwoo pops the cap open, the sweet scent filling the air, then pours a good amount of it on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. 

 

Then Jungwoo is swallowing down Yukhei’s cock again, this time taking it deeper into his mouth at the same time as he slides a lubed finger inside Yukhei’s pliable hole. Jungwoo circles his tongue around Yukhei’s dick and adds a second finger. Yukhei’s incoherent curses slip out faster now, with Jungwoo blowing him in time with the thrusting of his fingers. When Jungwoo crooks his finger just right inside of Yukhei, the latter’s hips buck up, cock sliding further past Jungwoo’s lips, head hitting the back of Jungwoo’s throat.

 

Jungwoo almost chokes, but he’s done this too many times already not to be prepared. His hold on Yukhei’s now fully-hard cock tightens, and then he slips Yukhei’s member completely off with a last press of his tongue against the slit. Yukhei whimpers from the sensitivity and Jungwoo smiles to himself, pleased, as he adds a third finger to the previous two already pushing in and out of Yukhei’s clenching hole. Yukhei writhes but pushes back against Jungwoo’s fingers.

 

“J-Jungwoo, shit, I feel like I’m going to burst already,” Yukhei says, head thrown back and neck bared; his skin is flushed and hot under Jungwoo’s touch. Untangling Yukhei’s fingers from his hair, Jungwoo’s straightens up and sits back on his heels.

 

“That’s just the cock-ring, baby. You’ll be fine. I promise I’ll let you come soon,” Jungwoo replies, sweetly, and Yukhei nods, rolling his hips as Jungwoo continues to work him open.

 

When Jungwoo deems it enough, he slips his fingers out one by one, lifting Yukhei’s hips afterward and placing a pillow under them. He watches as Yukhei’s hole clenches prettily around air as if begging to be filled up again. 

 

“Jungwoo, please fuck me now, please,” Yukhei starts begging and Jungwoo leans over to shush his boyfriend with a kiss. Yukhei is parting his lips almost mechanically to Jungwoo’s tongue to invade his mouth. Jungwoo licks deep into Yukhei’s mouth as the latter moans around Jungwoo’s tongue, arms wrapping around Jungwoo’s middle, bringing their bodies flushed together. Jungwoo grinds down Yukhei’s erection, the feeling of Yukhei’s hard cock against his (still covered by his underwear) making him moaning against Yukhei’s lips. 

 

Jungwoo feels pre-cum lick from his cock and decides it’s enough foreplay for the night. He sucks on Yukhei’s bottom lip, before ending the kiss, then sits back on his heels. Jungwoo gets rid of his boxer-briefs, not missing the way Yukhei’s eyes land on his hard, angry-red member as it springs free. 

 

Once he’s all lubed up, Jungwoo hooks his arms under Yukhei’s knees, bringing them up until Yukhei wraps his legs around his waist. He holds his cock, presses the head against Yukhei’s puckered entrance, before he looks up at Yukhei, his other hand on Yukhei’s hip to keep him still.

 

Yukhei looks ready to start pleading again, but before he can utter a word, Jungwoo is sliding into him in one slow, smooth thrust. Whatever Yukhei was about to say dissolves into a long, blissful moan, and as Jungwoo bottoms out, Yukhei grips the bed sheets with one hand, the other flying to tug on his damp bangs. Jungwoo gives Yukhei some time to breathe and adjust, before he’s sliding out again, leaving only the cockhead inside. Yukhei feels so warm and slick and inviting that Jungwoo doesn’t waste much time, soon plunging into Yukhei again and again, building a steady rhythm.

 

“Shit, Yukhei, you... feel... so... good.” Jungwoo’s words are punctuated by each thrust of his hips, muffling out Yukhei’s low, erratic panting.

 

“I-I wanna ride you,” Yukhei announces and Jungwoo feels his cock throb.

 

“Fuck, okay,” Jungwoo complies, then he’s slipping out of Yukhei as they switch positions so Yukhei is straddling Jungwoo now. Jungwoo watches in amazement, growing more aroused (if it was even possible), as he watches Yukhei, all dressed up, sink on his cock slowly; Yukhei’s hard cock, veiny and impossibly hard half covered by the mini-skirt, only the head poking out from under the hem.

 

“Aahhh,” Yukhei lets out once Jungwoo is buried to the hilt inside of him. Yukhei gives his hips an experimental roll as he adjusts to the new position.

 

“How does my boy pussy feel, hm?” Yukhei asks, eyes glassy as he looks down at Jungwoo, a single bead of sweat running down his temple to his cheek.

 

“Incredibly tight for a little cockslut like you,” Jungwoo answers drawing a disjointedly laugh from Yukhei. 

 

Next thing, Yukhei’s pushing both his hands down on Jungwoo’s chest for support as he raises his hips until all but Jungwoo’s swollen cockhead slips out of his hole, then drops back down again. Both men moan in unison before Yukhei is moving again, heels digging into the mattress as he fucks himself on Jungwoo’s cock. It takes a while for Jungwoo’s brain to catch up, too lost in all the sensations from Yukhei’s heat and all the delicious friction, but soon he’s canting his hips up in tandem to Yukhei’s.

 

It’s like a scene out of Jungwoo’s dreams, Yukhei bouncing on his lap like this, dressed in the cute outfit Jungwoo bought for him him, his mouth hanging open and eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure. Jungwoo’s at loss for words, sure all the blood from his body has rushed down to his cock, entire body feeling like molten lava as pleasure curses through him. 

 

“Fuck, Jungwoo, I gotta come, I need to come, please,” Yukhei’s cries fill the air, as he leans forward and Jungwoo wraps an arm around Yukhei’s waist to steady him and also keep him close as he sits up until Yukhei’s sitting on his lap. He orders Yukhei to wrap his legs around him, which he promptly does. Jungwoo’s dick is sheathed deep into Yukhei and even though Yukhei’s broader and considerably more muscular than Jungwoo he feels so pliable and vulnerable like this, wrapped around Jungwoo’s body; head buried in the crook of Jungwoo’s neck and shaking from overstimulation.

 

“I’m gonna take the cock-ring out now. Can you hold just a little longer for me, beautiful?” Jungwoo asks sweetly, kissing Jungwoo’s neck after.

 

“Y-yes,” Yukhei answers weakly. Jungwoo then reaches between their bodies, under Yukhei’s rumpled skit, sliding his hand down Yukhei’s swollen cock. Yukhei’s body jolts slightly and he whine pitifully. Jungwoo caresses Yukhei’s back, murmuring sweet nothings to sooth his boyfriend then he slides the ring out, placing it on the bed next to him.

 

“Gonna move now, baby,” Jungwoo warns, holding Yukhei tight in his arms before he’s thrusting up into Yukhei’s delicious heat again. Yukhei gasps, arms wrapping around Jungwoo’s shoulders as he bites down on Jungwoo’s shoulder. It takes a lot of Jungwoo’s stamina to keep fucking like this, given how Yukhei’s entire weight is on him, but soon, Yukhei’s helping a little by lifting his hips at an angle that allows Jungwoo to slide in deeper enough to aim right against Yukhei’s prostate. Jungwoo knows Yukhei is close because he keeps grinding his cock against Jungwoo’s stomach, seeking even the least amount of friction, and then he’s biting hard on Yukhei’s shoulder as he comes untouched, spurting thick, hot cum over Jungwoo’s stomach and the skirt. 

 

“Shit, Jungwoo,” Yukhei whispers against Jungwoo’s skin. Jungwoo keeps a steadying hand on Yukhei’s lower back as the latter rides out his orgasm, the other one caressing Yukhei’s locks.

 

“You okay, baby?”

 

“More than okay,” Yukhei chuckles and Jungwoo smiles, placing a kiss on Yukhei’s cheek. Yukhei pulls back to look at Jungwoo, the movement making Jungwoo grunt as his dick is still almost painfully hard inside Yukhei. Yukhei notices the way Jungwoo winces, then cups Jungwoo’s chin as he gives him a meaningful look. “Keep going, want you to come in me,” Yukhei says.

 

Jungwoo blinks in surprise, “You sure?”

 

Yukhei nods, then leans down for a kiss. Jungwoo kisses back, lowering Yukhei on his back on the bed, before he slowly starts fucking him again, swallowing Yukhei’s whimpers as they kiss. Jungwoo knows he’s close, so he speeds up after a few seconds, not wanting to drag this on more than he needs to since Yukhei’s completely spent and oversensitive. 

 

The tightness in his balls and the fire in his belly comes as a warning as Jungwoo’s orgarsm builds. The kissing has turned into no more than breathing into each other’s mouths and Jungwoo keeps fucking Jungwoo, thrusts growing more erratic until his orgasm comes crashing down on him.  He blanks out for a fraction of a second; spilling inside Yukhei.

 

“F-fuck, yes. Yukhei,  _ Yukhei, _ ” Jungwoo chants his boyfriend’s name as he slowly comes down of his high. Then he falls boneless on top of Yukhei, who holds him tight in his embrace, murmuring words that Jungwoo can’t quite make out right now as Yukhei runs his hands up and down Jungwoo’s side.

 

When Jungwoo starts to move, Yukhei stops him with a firm hand on his lower back, telling him to wait. Jungwoo is confused for a second, until Yukhei conjures up the butt-plug in his other hand, smiling at Jungwoo.

 

“Put it in me,” Yukhei says. Then he slips the tip of the plug past his lips, swallowing the entire thing until the jewelry base. Jungwoo can only watch, amused at the display as Yukhei sucks on it, cheeks hollowed then twirls his tongue around it until it’s slick with saliva. Then slides it out with a ‘pop’ and hands the butt-plug to Jungwoo, who sits up, suddenly understanding what exactly Yukhei wanted. It almost gets him hard again,  _ almost. _

 

“You’re such a filthy slut. I love you,” Jungwoo gives Yukhei’s lips a quick peck, before he’s reaching between them from behind. He carefully slides his softening member out of Yukhei’s hole, watching as jizz oozes out of it. Jungwoo uses two fingers to keep more of it from pouring out, then quickly slides the butt-plug in. Yukhei shivers from under him, but stays still as Jungwoo fits the toy all the way inside.

 

“Happy?” Jungwoo asks, holding up his cum-sticky fingers. Yukhei’s smile is radiating pure bliss, before he grabs Jungwoo’s wrist, pulling him down until they’re chest to chest again. Yukhei wastes no time in bringing Jungwoo’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean as he hums contentedly.

 

“It tastes like bubblegum. What have you been eating?” Yukhei asks with a curious raise of his brow.

 

“That’s from the lube, dumbass,” Jungwoo laughs, flicking Yukhei’s forehead.

 

Instead of protesting, Yukhei brings Jungwoo down for another kiss, one that tastes of Jungwoo and bubblegum.


End file.
